Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: The Three Prophets Of Starclan
by Flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: A cheater A Murder and a stranger. Peace has come to Wolfclan after what seemed like moons The clan has settled, But after Swiftblaze becomes pregnant with Flamestar's family she starts having strange visions of a future Armageddon that is to come. Secrets are revealed Powers are unleashed and Flamestar must journey to find the stranger of mountain's
1. prologue

Wolfclan.

Leader. Flamestar, A orange tom with green eyes.

Deputy. none.

Warriors.

Smoky. A black tom.

Swiftblaze, A Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Jake. A brown tabby tom.

Midnight. a black she-cat.

Medicine-cat

Littleflower. a brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices.

Greypaw. A grey tom.

Snowpaw. A white she-cat

Fireclan.

Leader.

Sharptooth. A brown and white tom.

deputy, Dashleap. a brown she-cat.

Warriors.

Winterfoot. A silver tom.

Skywillow. A grey tom.

Jaggedleg, a tabby brown tom.

Lightningfoot, A white tom with a yellow paw.

Medicine-cat.

Windwhisper. A white she-cat

Snowclan.

Leader.

Stormstar, A blue tom.

Deputy.

Grassfoot. A greenish fur tom.

Warriors

Flickeringflame. A orange tom.

Duststorm. A brown tom.

Ashfoot. a sharp fanged Grey tom.

medicine-cat.

Sparkleap. a orange tom.

Apprentices.

Skypaw. A blue tom.

Goldenpaw. a yellow she-cat.

Prologue.

Brightcliff's heart raced in his chest as he ran through the woods. His white and brown fur glistened in the light of the moon, The glitters of his soul leaving a trail behind him, his tongue hung to the side as he panted.

His mind was dead set on getting to Starclan camp. It was as if his. Vision had tunneled on just the way he was going, his leg caught on a branch and he fell flat on his belly.

Laying in pain for only a moment he quickly got up and ran again. Bursting into camp he saw every cat glance up at him in wonder.

"Everyone, the host is pregnant. The mother of Starclan's kits is pregnant!" He yowled. A grey tom padded up to Brightcliff; "Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

"Yes, Sparrowfoot it is, Get The Wolf spirit right away!" Brightcliff meowed. The grey tom dashed into the woods well every cat in Starclan gathered in the camp.

A light brown she-cat and a muscular black tom padded up to Brightcliff "We've heard about our son. He's got a mate now and he's bear seed into her, Now can you confirm that the kits are alive and well?" Nightfury the black tom mewed.

"Yes, they are well, All three, Vary healthy kits vary healthy indeed" he replied. A loud wolf cry echoed through the air as the sound of paws on ground got closer.

The Starclan cats started to back up slowly from the camp entrance as a huge female wolf came in. A blue glow hovered around her body as her wise green gaze looked down upon the cats of Starclan.

She turned to Nightfury and gestured him over with her tail. He padded up to her and she leaned down and whispered in his ear. Nightfury nodded and she opened her jaws and spoke in broken cat language.

"This be important day in clan. And world as we know it, for this day we are setting big secret into world" the wolf barked. "Fate of earth in paws of cats" She paused to take a breath, "Nightfury. Go to den and set powerful ones free".

He nodded and padded up to a rock covered tree stump and started to pull away the rocks. A glow started emitting from inside the tree and soon all the rocks came off.

Nightfury stuck his head in and muttered "Alright, its time to come out my children". "Thousands of years, kits have been in den. Now they be free to posses the body's the be their own" the wolf smiled.

Nightfury backed up from the opening of the den and watched as a Golden figure of a cat crawled out of the den. Followed by a grey one and a green one, their majestic glow was the most amazing thing He'd ever seen.

"Come on you three its time to say good-bye" He meowed. The three glowing figures followed Nightfury into the centre of camp. The wolf smiled "Welcome Back my dear little ones. I've missed you so" she thumped her tail on the ground as the figures rubbed against her.

"I miss you all my precious Kits" She nuzzled them. After along pause she lifted her head and barked again, "Now children must go. To host and they shall train. Be strong in power and be our last hope" she looked down at the three cats. "Go little ones go to mama" she smiled with a tear in her eye.

The three figures lifted there noses and sniffed the air before dashing off out of camp and into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Truth.

It was as if Leaf-bear had ended in a flash. One moment it was cold and the next the sun was out and warming the fur of the cats of Wolfclan, Snowclan and Fireclan.

Flamestar had had a nice few moons with the clan and his new home. Fireclan had gone strangly silent since the battle. But Flamestar knew that Fireclan would still not be happy with the newcomers in there land. The leader of Fireclan Sharptooth was the meanest most self-centered cat on earth. He treated his clan like they were dung left in dirt-place.

Flamestar couldn't help but feel sorry from them. When ever he saw them walking along the border they looked so sick and hungry. Like they had not eaten in days, When ever he'd meet them along the border he'd offer them some prey. But they would always shake there head and tell him that the leader would put them to death if he found out a wolfclan cat got them food.

This discusted Flamestar. How could a clan leader treat his own clan like that. But he couldn't get involded now. He had new cats to care for. A brown Tabby Tom named Jake a moon or so ago; He was a kind and helpful little tom. He always wanted to help others. Flamestar would always joke with him and call him 'Mr To polite'. He would always laugh and then start chatting about random things.

Midnight a female Rouge had also joined the clan. She is a black she-cat with yellow areas mixed with white on parts of her body. She was a stunning cat with soft brown eyes and a friendly soft voice that brought smiles to anyone who heard it. Now she had met Jake well out hunting in the nearby woods.

They became best friends and soon Jake became so madly in love with her. And of course There was Smoky and Littleflower who'd joined a year or so ago. And Silverleaf who was now assistant medicine-cat.

And on top of it all Swiftblaze was expecting kits. All these thoughts raced around in his head as he once again lay in his den for another restless sleep.

He turned to his Sleeping mate who was asleep beside him., her belly bulged out I front of her and rose and fell slightly as she slept.

She made little grunting noises In her sleep and Flamestar thought she was having a bad dream.

Swiftblaze felt a chill go up her spine as she stood in the green tall grass. She looked left and right seeing no stir in the grassy field. "H, hello?" She called. A thick fog was all around her as she stood still as a feeling of unsettling loneliness dropped like a rock in her stomach.

She felt a small breeze rush passed her fur and she turned around. Her heart stopped as she saw three Glowing Figures standing before her. One yellow another dark grey and another green.

"Swiftblaze" a she-cat's voice echoed. She jumped and crouched down on her paws "Who are you?" She meowed. A sudden blast went right through her, Images of burning forests and city's blasted in front of her vision.

She started to scream as she was bombarded with things that made her head spin. Swiftblaze shot up and looked left and right before she felt her throat tighten.

She instantly coughed and wretched and Flamestar looked up seeing his mate holding her throat and choking. He quickly grabbed her and held her down. Her mouth foaming and her eyes fading; "Somebody help me!" He screamed.

Sliverleaf and Littleflower rushed in and quickly grabbed her. "Swiftblaze , Swiftblaze, Talk to me, Snap out of it!" Littleflower meowed.

She slowly breathed more slow breaths and calmed down. Tears formed in her eyes and she let out a wail.

"Shhh, It's ok" Silverleaf muttered stroking her head with her tail. Littleflower could feel Swiftblaze's heart beat on her chest, "It, W, W, Was so terrifying. I saw the forest on fire and two-legs getting killed and..." she hushed her with her paw.

Flamestar padded up to Swiftblaze and licked her muzzle "Don't worry it was just a dream, it's all over now your getting worked up for..." He looked down at a flash that caught his eye . Swiftblaze had three glowing shapes glowing inside her stomach, All the blood drained from his face he looked at this.

Littleflower placed a paw over his mouth before he could scream..

Littleflower looked at him silently for a few moments then closed her eyes like she was praying or something. He couldn't help but feel more curious about what was really going on.

She then opened her eyes and sighed: "Flamestar, there is something we need to talk about. In private and away from the clan& she muttered.

He cocked his head "O...kay" he meowed following the small she-cat as she padded out of the den and out of camp. As soon as they got far from the camp Flamestar felt a strange tingle come over him.

A strong scent filled the air that he recognized vary well. But it was as though he couldn't put his paw on it, like he knew what it was but he didn't want to believe his nose.

A strong blue glow appeared just behind a bundle of trees up ahead. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. And then Littleflower came to a stop in front of him, "Alright we are here" she muttered.

Flamestar didn't say a word, he just nodded his head slightly and watched and the Wolfclan medicine cat pushed through the bushes.

He did the same and cursed as branches scratched his face. When he opened his eyes he felt his heart skip a beat.

A black and brown tom stood in the small clearing. His fierce yellow eyes cut through the darkness like a shard of glass and his teeth glistened in the moonlight.

A light almost pail brown she-cat sat beside him. Her hazel gaze aimed directly at him and Flamestar instantly recognized them both.

"Mom, Dad!" He mewled running up to them; They said nothing as he nuzzled them both. They just gave him unwelcome looks as he rubbed both of them.

"A, Aren't you happy to see me?" He muttered. "Sit down boy!" Nightfury spat angrily, Flamestar's ears went down as he nervously sat on his front paws and looked at his parents.

Littleflower sat down beside them both and spoke first. "Flamestar, I've been keeping a secret from you ever since we first met.

Before I met you Flamestar I knew about you and I knew all about your powers. That's why I'd hold my tongue when ever you asked me about the subject" she meowed.

Nightfury spoke next with his low deep voice. "And now after moons of silence the time has come to tell you the truth".

Willowwhisker padded up close to Flamestar and placed her paw on his shoulder. "My dear, You are the father to the most powerful kits on earth" she hissed.

"I, I don't understand" Flamestar replied shaking his head. "You are the father to Starclan's kits" Nightfury meowed. Flamestar tilted his head to one side in confusion.

He sat down next to Flamestar and sighed. "Ok, So hundreds of seasons ago Your ancestor Icewind had a vision from Starclan telling him that a great disaster was coming.

And when he found out about this he made a deal with Starclan to have the forth born male of his family bare the kits of Starclan to save the world from the Darkforest.

Now every kit born in our family was each given there own power.

Dashclaw had the power of electricity.

His daughter Fernsong had the power to see spirits in other words she was psychic.

Her son Rainfall had the power to make himself indestructible in battle.

And his daughter Ashcloud could control the rain.

And her daughter Windwillow could spawn tornados at will.

And her son Cactusstar could make sandstorms happen everytime he was angered.

His daughter Goldenbreeze could make earthquakes. And her daughter

Emberleaf could cause meteor showers.

Her daughter could cause avalanches. And we daughter could control lightning. In other words my mother. Then you Flamestar, the Forth son could control Fire".

Flamestar stood in shock, "So what's all this mean?" He asked.

"Pronounce your relatives powers in order" Nightfury mewed.

"electricity, psychic, indestructible

rain, tornado, sandstorm, earthquake, meteor shower, avalanches, lightning, Fire." He meowed.

"Alright now I want you to think About that long and Hard Flamestar. Sound out the first letters of there powers. In order" Willowwhisker mewed.

He sat there for hours sounding out the names of the powers until finally he realized it. "Great Starclan, It's my name spelled Backwords!" He meowed.

"Correct my son. Your mate Swiftblaze now holds your kits, And When they are born all those powers will be in there paws" Nightfury meowed.

He looked at his parents in complete disbelief. But it was true and all the evidence proved it, "Flamestar. Your kits are the saviours of planet earth" Nightfury curled his tail around his paws and lookes down at the ground. "But what will they save earth from?" He asked them: "You'll see soon enough" Nightfury mumbled before him and Willowwhisker vanished.

He looked up at Littleflower who had a look of slight concerne for her friend. "Are you going to be ok" she asked placing her paw on his shoulder. His heart was thudding hard in his chest and he gulped back his fear and replied "Yes. Its just, all this has happened so fast. I was just starting to relax after the passed year or so. And now... This!" He sighed.

"Don't worry Flamestar your a good Leader. You can pull through this" she gave him a lick on his sholder

"Well So Our second Flame has found the reason for his powers" A Silver tom hissed to himself he was watching the entire time from high in the trees. A brown and white tom with yellow eyes was sitting beside him. "Yes, it appears So Frozenstar, His kits will surely defeat, i mean not defeat us!" The tom purred.

"First off, Shut up. Second We will defeat those waists of fur because we are just as strong as Starclan. The little orange kitty -pet is toast. Along with that loser in Thunderclan Firestar" Frozenstar's blue icey eyes burned into The toms.

"But what about Silverleaf, she belongs to gods way passed Starclan!" The tom mewed. "Well Sharptooth we will deal with her later. Lets get back to the Darkforest before someone sees us" .

The two of them vanished in a puff of Black smoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning this is a vary sad chapter so those of you faint at heart do not read.

Chapter 2. Fireclan Attacks.

Flamestar slowly padded into camp Swiftblaze padded up to him from in the leaders den And he looked at her nervously "What are you doing up, It's almost dawn and you should be asleep" He meowed. "I couldn't sleep Flamestar, Those things i saw in my dreams or vision or what ever they were frightened me, I don't understand there reason or meaning".

His ears fell flat and he sighed before looking back up at her. "Swiftblaze, I was going to wait till morning to tell you this but if it will help you get some rest i'll tell you now. Come into the medicine den". Swiftblaze cocked her head and followed him into the den. Flamestar explained everything that his parents and Littlefower had told him.

As he was talking Swiftblaze started to look a little upset but also curious. "So thats it, thats why i have powers" He meowed Gazing deep into her eyes. She blinked and turned from his gaze and stared down at her paws.

"So our kits belong to Starclan and i'm their host" She mewed, "Yes my love and soon they will be born and be trained, And eventually save us from Starclan Knows what" He responded. She gazed at the ground for another few moments then lay'd down on the soft moss. the small green stems brushing her soft fur.

Flamestar could feel her anxiety still burning as a icy cold flame inside her chest, He gave her a kiss on the muzzle and curled his body around her. His head resting on her slowly rising and falling flank.

Purrs came from her chest as they both drifted off into a long dream-filled slumber.

"Flamestar, Flamestar wake up!" Smoky cried bursting into the den, Flamestar and Swiftblaze screamed shooting awake. "What is it Smoky?" Flamestar asked his fur standing up on his back. The black tom panted for a few moments before responding, "Fireclan warriors are crossing over the border and heading right this way".

Flamestar stood up And dashed out of the den "Why can't i have just a normal morning!" He muttered to himself, He turned his head to the apprentice den where his brother and sister were just padding out to see what was going on. Snowpaw, Greypaw, You both have been taught to fight and will be assisting in the fight" He called over to them.

"Yes, clan leader" They responded respectively. Flamestar dashed out of camp and ran as fast as he could. He got to the cliff near two-leg place and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw, Ten To Twenty Warriors were charging through the forest. "We are never going to let these losers win Fireclan we are taking back are clan!" The Clan leader Sharptooth meowed.

"Great Starclan it's a full scale attack" He muttered tuning and dashing back to camp. He burst into camp "Smoky and apprentices, get into attack mode Fireclan is coming!" Flamestar meowed.

Every cat in camp got ready. Flamestar gulped seeing Silverleaf's claws come out and knew that Fireclan was in for a blood-bath. The Fireclan burst into Wolfclan Camp with teeth and claws showing.

Smoky tackled a Fireclan warrior that slammed him into the ground in response. Flamestar was held on the ground with another warrior on top of him forced to watch as Smoky met his fate. "NO!" Flamestar cried doing a half turn belly rake and kicking The Tom on top of him in the stomach.

Flamestar burst into flames and bit the tom that had just killed his friend. His mouth filled with the iron like taste of blood, The tom screeched and twisted around as Flamestar Burned him badly with his flames. The tom scrambled out from under him and bolted away squeaking in pain.

Sharptooth scratched his claws down Flamestar's side and he screamed as Pain burned through his body. He turned and smacked Sharptooth repeatedly with his claws before kicking Him in the side and nocking the Fireclan leader over. The leader willingly excepted that his clan had lost and razed his head to call out "Retreat Fireclan, Retreat".

The Fireclan cats bolted out of camp soon leaving the camp as dust thicken Blood bath. Littleflower came bolting out of the den And a look of horror appeared on her face as she gazed at Smoky's lifeless body. She padded up to him and placed her paw on his side, "Come on, Smoky stop playing around wake up, The fights over, You've played dead before and its not funny anymore please wake up!"

Flamestar felt tear welt in his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "I'm So sorry Littleflower, Smoky's gone, He fought bravely" He smiled becoming choked up.

Littleflower hugged her mate and sobbed into his fur, "NO, NO, no" She repeatedly Sobbed holding Smoky tight in her paws. Flamestar saw Silverleaf bounding toward him with herbs in her jaws, His world had slowed as he lost himself in emotion.

Smoky was like a father to him, Smoky was one of the most wise and brave cat's He'd ever met, Smoky had a huge heart and would do anything for his clan . And now Smoky was gone, Ready to join Starclan.

Swiftblaze looked up sobbing softly as she saw Smoky floating above her. "Good by Sweet Swiftblaze, You are a good gal, All be seeing you someday" He hugged her and vanished off into the light.

Flamestar felt sick and in pain from his wounds he felt Silverleaf's soft touch on his shoulder as she helped him walk to the Medicine den. He looked back at Littleflower who was still holding Smoky. Greypaw trying disparately to make her let go of him. Thunder rumbled overhead and cold wet drops of rain fell to the ground making all the drops of blood disappear into the mud and soil.

That night was one of the saddest moments of his life, The entire clan slept beside Smoky and gave them their last good byes. Littleflower had to be put in the medicine because she was having anxiety attacks every few minutes. Flamestar now sad and feeling more helpless then ever only was suffering from small wounds.

Silverleaf let him go back to the Leader's den after the funeral. As he slowly padded through camp he gazed at all the other depressed cats around him. His mind burned with sadness as walked toward the den. His tail dragged softly in the dirt and his ears back slightly as he gazed at the soft muddy forest floor.

He looked up and saw Swiftblaze laying there on the ground moping. Her head rested between her white paws, She looked up at him for a few moments before resting her head once more. "Don't worry Swiftblaze, Are clan will live on without him…" He trailed off laying down on his belly.

He watched as Littleflower padded out of her den and lay'd beside the grave. His heart still aching as he listened to her mourn into the night. "You will pay for this Fireclan, I swear on Starclan's name you will pay!" She spat looking in the direction of Fireclan's territory.

Flamestar gulped at her words. She could go completely mad over her mates death and he could hear in her voice the soul gripping sounds of insanity. In the morning he'd try to talk with her. Because if not she could sneak out and go into Fireclan and possibly start a full scale war.

It had been 3 days after Smoky's death, Littleflower had not moved from Her mate's Grave. Not even to eat or drink. Flamestar was starting to get worried about her, He padded up slowly beside her and rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Littleflower come on you need to eat, You will die of starvation if you stay out here any longer" He meowed. Littleflower didn't even blink hardly but instead just stared off into nothing, "Come on Littleflower please" he muttered. She looked up at him sadly "I'm not leaving Flamestar. I will sit here till i join him in Starclan" she muttered. Flamestar shook his head and replied "No, Littleflower you can't do that. You have A clan to take care of and.."

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM FLAMESTAR, DEATH IS MY ONLY ESCAPE FROM THE PAIN DONT YOU GET THAT!" She spat angrily, "For Starclan's sake Littleflower death is not the answer And you know it" He replied. "This is what i want Flamestar. I loved him and he loved me, We had been meant to be together forever. Are love foreverlasting… " Flamestar held her tight in his arms. "Littleflower, I'm so sorry, Somethings were just never meant to be" he mewed.

She whimpered softly before sobbing in a painful heart wrenching wail. Flamestar couldn't refrain himself from crying anymore and he sobbed with her and the two morned For Smoky for along time. Flamestar felt a crackle at his fur And Littleflower slowly Opened her eyes, Smoky stood behind Flamestar and gave a soft smile. His black fur surrounded by a soft blue Glow, His green orbs reflected her eyes.

Littleflower let Flamestar go and she padded up to Smoky. Her eyes watering as the two of them, "Smoky, why did you leave me" She asked with her head low. "My love there was nothing i could do, My time had come, Like Flamestar said our love was just not meant to be" He nuzzled her soft white fur. Flamestar stood crying as he watched and Smoky padded slowly up to Him and softly mewed "Your Vary Brave Lad" Giving him a hug. "Thanks Smoky" He replied wiping his eyes with his paws.

Smoky turned to Littleflower and mewed "Don't you go all mad on me now, I'll always take care of you Littleflower" He muttered his body starting to flicker. "Please don't go" She mewed, "I need to love. I'll come Back in your dreams" He mewed flickering more. Littleflower kissed him one last time before Vanishing off into Starclan.

4 Moons later…

Swiftblaze screamed in pain from the inside of the medicine den. Littleflower fetching Chervil and placing it under her, A soft but eerie blue glow had been coming out of Her For the passed two moons and Littleflower had guessed it was the kits.

Flamestar paced outside the den waiting for Swiftblaze's gut wrenching cry's to stop. Greypaw and Snowpaw sat beside him waiting to see the new kits. Flamestar felt that His brother and sister were being a little bit of a pest by being here. But he could understand why they would want to be here to see the newest member of the family.

Then a glow burst out of the Medicine den, Blinding Flamestar and his brother and sister. The glow pulsed three times before fading to a soft glow, Flamestar looked in the den and he couldn't help but mutter a phrase Smoky once said. "Holy Crap" He hissed looking at the three glowing kits laying under Swiftblaze's belly.

Swiftblaze looked up at Flamestar before giving her kits a few licks. "There beautiful" He mutter laying on his belly and gazing at them, Swiftblaze kissed him before resting her head back down on the soft moss. "There our kits, Starclan's kits and the most amazing kits in the world" He muttered Softly. One had a blue glow coming off him, the other had a golden glow coming off her and the third had a green glow coming off him.

"I want to give them Names Swiftblaze, You wouldn't mind would you?" He asked. "Not at all my dear" Swiftblaze responded, "Ok, The Grey One can be Wolfkit. The Green one Greenkit, And the golden one Sunkit" he muttered.

Swiftblaze licked his muzzle "Let it be so" She muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

So as you can see i've been working a lot on my grammar and detail. i've been practicing by writing short poems and things, i actually posted one of them on my fanfic page. sorry this took so long i've not had a lot of ideas. I was laugh-crying when i wrote smoky's death scene. It was just one of those moments when you don't know if you should cry so you should just laugh. IDK :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter see you when i see you.

Flamestripe of wolfclan out!.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sunkit sat at the entrance to the nursery and gazed out into camp. Her eyes blinking curiously as she thought of the world beyond her soft warm den.

His brothers play fighted behind her as she looked outside. Swiftblaze called them over for food But Sunkit wasn't hungry she was more zoned out on the trees that pointed high into the sky and the strange creature's that darted from tree to tree.

Flamestar padded out of his den and toward the nursery and he purred a hello as he walked up to Sunkit. "You Feeling alright, you didn't go to Swiftblaze for food" He muttered licking her forehead to see if her head was warm. "No, I'm Just not hungry" She mewed laying down on her belly and resting her head between her paws.

Sunkit had always been shy. She never really liked playing with the others and more was just calm and silent a lot, When she was a newborn she hardly mewled and for the longest time Flamestar thought somthing was wrong with her. But Sunkit turned out to be just fine.

Almost kinda reminded him of her mother in a way. The Sound of a new-leaf thunderstorm rumbled in the distance as rain started to fall on the soft soil of the ground.

Flamestar couldn't help but shiver as the memory of his old clan getting ripped apart by two-legs entered hid mind. That damned rumble the shook the air as trees exploded around him. He shook these thoughts out of his head and got down on his stomach and lay beside Sunkit.

"I might let you stay up late so you can watch the storm" He offered Sunkit. "No, it's fine i just want to sleep" She replied resting her head on her dads shoulder.

She looked down at a rock that was sitting on the ground and she smiled wanting to play with it. Her paw went forward in front of her and a low rumble echoed through the air as she zoned in on the rock.

Flamestar watched this in shock as the rock lifted up of the ground and floated into the nursery. Sunkit caught it and patted it around with her paws. "Great Starclan" He muttered watching his daughter play with the rock, The thunder rumbled again and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

Sunkit played for a few more moments before yawning and padding toward her mothers nest. She layed down in the nest and started to drift off.

Flamestar licked her head and tucked her in watching her drift off to sleep.

A loud buzz defend Sunkit's ears, She squeaked in pain as they rung. She felt a drop of blood run down her cheek as the sound pounded on her ear drums.

She opened her eyes and looked left and right seeing a white fog around her. The ground shook under her paws and she tried to run from what ever was causing it. She almost threw up as the ground jerked under her, She fell flat on her face and started weeping.

The fog cleared and the light vanished. Her paws dropped from under her and she lost all touch. Her heart stopped thudding in her chest. The ringing of blood in her ears vanished. She felt around her mouth with her tongue but felt nothing. There was just nothing.

She couldn't even tell if she was falling anymore, She was just lost in darkness. A seemingly endless void that lead to nowhere. She kicked and screamed but she could even hear herself scream. No noise came from her throat.

The sound a drops hitting the ground echoed behind her. She turned around and gasped seeing a jet black tom standing behind her. Blood dripped from it's jaws as it looked at her panting heavily.

"Starclan Help me" She muttered looking into it's glowing red eyes. She knew exactly what she was looking at. She knew it like night and day. This Was A Darkforest warrior. It smiled and spoke in a tone No Cat could ever imagine nor live to hear, It softly said, "Yǫ̺̺̳̥u̟͚̰̮͠ ͠H͉͢a̸̜̦͖ve̥͓͔̝ ̢̩̠̦̦̮̙A̯̺̹̠̠̭ ͖͕̀c̛̦̗͈̹͓͉h̹̭̼̰̦̝o͈̯̤̭̗̱ì͉̭͚c̪͉̰̟̲̖e͙̣͝ ͏̬̰S̰̺u̷̟̺̥̠̖̞̤n̖̜̘̥k͇̫̗̭̯iț͇.̧̪̝̪ͅ ̻̺̙̤̤͚̫C̹͔̻̖̜om̡̘̪͍͔͈̣̖ę͕͉͈̼̞̺ ̖͚̰̫͔̘̻́w̝̱͔̝̗̼̮i̤̬̫̲̦t͔͖͍̹̥̖̙͞h͇ ͍̜͓̫̤m͈͎̙̜͖e̳̻̺̺͙ ̥͔Ò̘̥͎̭r ̹̤͉G͎̻̪o̳͔͖͈ ̷͎̜͇ͅTo̪̙͈̖͉̯ ̹̫̣͍͢S̛̞t̴͚̰̰a̮̲ͅr̙̥̮͔̩̟̖̕c̺̝̤l̸ḁ͚̖͔ͅͅn̘̮̫̘͍̠"

"No i won't go with you" Sunkit replied hissing at it. It nodded it's head and padded away slowly With it's tail between it's legs.

A sudden glow came from behind Sunkit and she looked up Seeing a tall freestanding door in the darkness. She slowly padded toward it and stepped through it into the light.

A white She-cat stood in front of Sunkit, The blue and white fur on her body glowing softly. "Sunkit, I have something you must know" She muttered. Sunkit padded closer to the she-cat and listened with her ears perked.

"One will die, One will betray the other, And only the strongest will survive".

The ground suddenly Dropped Under Sunkit and she fell from the sky, Down her body fell closer and closer the ground got. She screamed as she fell and just before she hit the ground she shuttered awake.

Her body drenched in a cold sweat, She looked around the moonlit den panting heavily. Her body shivered as she stood up and padded out of the nursery. She'd get sick if she didn't have anything to drink at that moment.

She bounded down to the creek and lapped up the water quickly. Her mind slowing to a stop as she relaxed, Her tongue hung out of her jaws as she panted softly.

Flamestar who was padding through camp caught a glance of his daughter beside the stream. He bounded up to her and mewed "Sunkit what are you doing up" He muttered. She screamed and spun around with a look of horror across her face.

He padded up to her and hugged her, "It's Ok, It's only me" he nuzzled her golden fur. She gazed off into the darkness thinking about what the starclan cat had said.

"One will die, One will betray the other and only the strongest will survive".


End file.
